


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life

by Tennninoai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennninoai/pseuds/Tennninoai
Summary: 替妄言GN代發强烈安利推荐歌曲。





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> 替妄言GN代發  
> 强烈安利推荐歌曲。

第二十一章 朝云暮雨

 

推荐歌曲21：Sex bomb——Tom Jones

Now you found the secret code I use

现在你已发现了秘密代码

to wash away my lonely blues well

我是怎样走出孤单的

So I can‘t deny or lie cause you’re a

所以我不能否认或者说谎

only one who make me fly

因为你是唯一能使我飞翔的人

You know what you are? You are

你知道你对我来说是什么吗？你是——

 

那十年里，索尔很少有这么急色的时候，洛基见势不好一脚踹开索尔：“安全套呢？润滑剂呢？”索尔握住洛基的脚腕一路亲下去：“没来得及买……你这里没有吗？”洛基简直要气炸，这人专程跑来干他也就罢了，什么都没准备也太不上道——洛基气得骂：“我他妈都快一年……”意识到说错了话，洛基气咻咻地闭了嘴扭开头。

索尔一愣：“快一年？你上次不是……刚跟别人过了夜吗？”洛基翻了个白眼：“我是不是跟别人过夜你管得着吗？用得着跟你汇报吗？我没管你，你也别管我。”索尔不说话了，低头吮吻洛基大腿内侧的嫩肉，弄得洛基嘶嘶地抽冷气：“滚……你也不怕得艾滋么……”

索尔把洛基双腿扛在肩上，笑着说：“达令，就算我得了艾滋你都不会的。”洛基是个很惜命的人。洛基扭着身子挣扎：“那我也不要跟你一起得艾滋——你至少把衣服脱了啊！你洗澡没有，你脏死了——”索尔俯身将洛基双腿折在他胸口，吻上他喋喋不休的银舌头：“真吵。”索尔掏出他的东西往里顶，洛基不得不努力放松身子迎合索尔——这种苦有什么必要吃呢？

“你慢点……疼，要裂开了……”洛基疼得都要哭了。索尔深深叹了口气，退出来用手把洛基送到高潮，再用洛基的液体帮他扩张。

至于安全套，去他的吧。

这不是洛基已经对情事食髓知味的身体，二十岁的洛基还带着些微的青涩——他闭着眼睛不大肯叫出声来，受不了的时候才发出一两声克制的轻哼。他被索尔塞得满满的无法挣脱，太深了，洛基被顶得说不出话。

索尔低声说：“睁开眼睛，洛基，看清楚是谁在干你。”洛基睫毛微颤，听话地睁开迷离的双眼，把索尔映进碧色的眼瞳。洛基服软地低喘了一声蹭着索尔的侧颈：“你真好……”索尔更深地顶进洛基体内：“比较而言？”

洛基心说这货怎么越来越会在床上扫兴了，咬了咬唇：“如果你给足够多的钱，就……就没有比较。”索尔掐住洛基的下巴：“你不是从良了吗？”洛基挣开索尔的手喘息着低笑道：“是你，是你把我弄成这副样子，是你仗势欺人，逼良为娼。”索尔低头狠狠咬住洛基的肩：“你满嘴没有一句真话。”

洛基疼得冷嘶一声，骂道：“那是我的职业操守！你的静音效果他妈的还不如按摩棒……”索尔气得简直要原地爆炸：“我不如按摩棒？”

接下来整间卧室都感受到了洛基的快要断了气儿的呻吟：“静音效果——我说的是静音效果不是性能啊你这混蛋！”

空气渐渐变得黏稠而靡烂，两人像野兽一般交合，将用不完的精力和欲望发泄在彼此身上，咬出深深浅浅的牙印，吮出青青紫紫的吻痕——他们恨不得敲骨吸髓食肉啖血活吃了彼此。这是一次缠绵放 荡酣畅淋漓的情事，也是一次真刀实枪你死我活的战争。他们的诚实的臣服于欲望的身体比大脑更想念而渴望对方的身体，并且创造出汹涌澎湃的多巴胺与荷尔蒙以及极大的快感来蛊惑引诱那个精巧严密的器官：你看呀你看呀，跟他上床是多么好多么辣的一件事，你难道没有被爽到吗？难道没有感觉已经飞起来了吗？难道没有炸开绚丽的烟花吗？不想多来几发吗？不想吗？想吧？理智在摇摇欲坠中最终崩塌碎成齑粉——两个人跟被下了药一样做了一天，从床到墙到沙发到餐桌再到地板，从卧室到客厅到玄关再到厨房和卫生间，直到两个人滚到床上倒头就睡。

这太淫乱了。

第六次被索尔进入身体的洛基有点神智不清，想不明白事情怎么就演变成了现在这样。千不该万不该他早晨就不应该给身上的这个人开门或者开了门一刀捅死算了。现在这个边干他边吻他把他的身体摆弄成各种姿势的男人爱他至深也伤他至深，一整天下来好像发了情一样。做累了睡会儿起来继续做，第二次醒过来的时候天都黑透了，索尔端着碗东西耽耽注视着他，一勺一勺喂他喝了——“你最喜欢这个，不是吗？”是吗？是吧。可他都没喝过这个，怎么就最喜欢了呢？洛基恍惚着以为他已经被索尔囚禁起来拷住了手脚逃脱不得，但反过来想逃脱不得的究竟是谁呢，是谁不惜抛下怀孕的未婚妻爬到自己的床上来，是谁不顾所谓原则底线背弃梦想尊严，又是谁甘愿拜倒在他脚下吻他的脚趾心甘情愿变成他的奴隶与禁脔？是黄金王子，奥丁森家的大少爷，是那个背弃了他的该死的混蛋——洛基知道这不道德，但谁在乎呢？难道这只是他一个人的不道德？

洛基知道他已经很累了，二十岁的身体固然年轻，却也青涩得很，忽然被过度使用激烈交合令身体有些不适应。但他是痛快的，痛快又得意，又或许是味蕾和胃被舒适地抚慰，他起身勾住了索尔的颈项，把口中甜甜的味道渡给索尔——他确实喜欢这个味道，月亮的味道。

那双碧绿的眼眸无爱无恨涤去了所有情感，只是美，只有美；情人的舌头柔软甜蜜撩拨着索尔的每一寸神经，只是快乐，只有快乐。

后果可想而知，索尔的欲火腾一下就烧起来了——

“你他妈就不能省着点用？你吃春 药了吗？吃了一吨吗？”嘴上还硬，洛基的腰却早就软了。索尔握着洛基的劲瘦白皙的腰肢起起伏伏动作丝毫不缓，深深地撞进洛基甜美湿润的体内，连死在他身上的心都有了：“十一个月，洛基，我有整整十一个月没跟你在一起，”索尔掐着洛基的下巴眼神像头狮子盯着羚羊：“我简直浪费了生命里的十一个月！”洛基心想这怪我吗这难道都是我的错吗，挣开索尔一口咬回去，牙齿嗑出清脆的响声，要不是索尔收手快一定会被咬出血：“罗马不是一天建成的！”索尔把洛基的双腿打开到极致，在他耳边呼着热气低声说：“没有你的每一天，我都生不如死。”重重地碾过洛基最敏感脆弱的那一点，洛基发出了失控变调的哭叫：“看见你的每一次我都——痛——不欲生——”

做了很久之后洛基觉得他快晕过去了，但他的词汇库里没有“求饶”这个词（前提是他还有个词汇库），于是他紧紧搂住索尔的颈项，用舌尖细细舔过索尔的耳廓：“射给我，大狮子。”

索尔爽得骨头都酥了，咬着洛基的肩在他体内爆发。洛基觉得他可能是把自己的脑子当成回旋镖扔出去了，双手死死攥着床单呻吟：“Fucking Jesus——”

再次寻回意识时，索尔正在亲洛基微微滚动的喉结：“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，没人比我更爱你。”

洛基半梦半醒地想：爱有屁用，毁了我的床单吗。

第二天醒来又十点了，洛基腰膝酸软感觉经历了一场无限战争，继而满意地发现床上只有他一个，索尔已经走了——真不错，有了性谁还要爱情啊，爱情你妈了个X。

他总能学会自己做饭，自己照顾自己的，索尔那只傻金毛都能学会的东西，洛基自信也一定能学得会。以后也不用洗两人份的衣服做两人份的家务，他一个人可以住更小的房子，清洁起来也比较容易轻松。索尔会再来找他的，劈腿和出轨只有零次和无数次，何况他跟他的小未婚妻要生很多孩子呢，孕期漫长啊。如果他真的还是当初那个索尔，昨天他就不会来也不会好像今天就是世界末日一样跟自己滚床单，那个索尔已经被毁掉了，被杀死了，被自己和昨晚的索尔。他们是共犯也是同谋。付钱或者不付都无所谓，洛基不差那些钱，也不会对有妇之夫保持该死的忠贞——忠贞！他们也配提这个词么？就当作得到了一根高质量的按摩棒，全自动新能源——洛基满意地都快笑出声了，早点这么想他又何必跟索尔相互捆绑了十年呢。洛基慢慢坐起身，发现床单已经被换过了。于是他穿上寝衣，打算去阳台洗床单。然而理想很丰满现实很骨感，洛基万万没想到他扶着腰打着呵欠刚出卧室就听见了索尔低柔沉静的声音——

“早安洛基，我的丈夫——昨天我可没说跟谁结婚吧？”他甚至围着围裙手里拿着锅铲，看样子是跟珊恩太太的厨房相处愉快，并且已经缔结了深厚友谊。

洛基深吸了一口气转过身攥着拳咬了咬舌尖妈的还真疼——你他妈不是死了吗！“你出去。”洛基确定自己没在做梦，神情僵硬语气冷漠。

“可锅里还煎着鸡蛋火腿热着牛奶呢啊——”听到这三个食物名词洛基控制不住地咽了一大口口水——耶和华在上昨天他完全没有吃过东西（哪儿来这空儿）只喝了一碗甜汤，在被干了六七次的前提下。

“你做完早饭就滚！”

“午饭我想给你做奶油蘑菇汤——”

“做完午饭立刻滚！”

“晚饭不想试试特供的意大利面吗——”

“……”

“夜里不想再来几发吗——”

“……”

这个人的脸皮什么时候比莎士比亚的精装书还厚了？

洛基是个很有原则的人，其中一条就是吃饭的时候不生气。洛基吃早午饭的时候索尔进行了坦诚严肃的交待——简确实以为她怀孕了才去医院做了检查，但并没有（索尔说起来都心有余悸）。

洛基：“哦。你可真没用。”索尔：“Beg your pardon？”

“所以，接下来呢？”洛基抿了一口热牛奶，心想他确实缺一个索尔这样的厨师，厨艺满分，性功能也相当不错。

索尔瞪大眼：“我已经跟简分手了，断得干干净净了，你不要说前天你又没说真话。”洛基又喝了一大口牛奶，连腮都被撑得鼓起来，慢慢咽下去才说：“我真的很想知道，如果她怀孕了，你打算怎么办？”索尔想都没想就回答：“关我什么事？我不觉得我在这件事上做错了什么，我没有强暴她也没有内射，这只是个意外，我跟她都没有错。如果她想生下来，OK，我付钱；如果她不想我也可以帮她安排手术，我总能找到人做手术的——不过最好是后者，孩子会令你感到恶心的。”

洛基冷笑道：“这就是基督教徒做出来的事吗？”索尔耸耸肩，一脸无所谓的样子：“显然我大概是叛了教，我应该下地狱，跟你这个撒旦在一起——从爱上你的那一刻起我就该知道我会下地狱的，我抛弃了上帝，却跟魔鬼私奔了。”“洛基，也许作为一个虔诚的基督教徒，我应该跟她结婚——但拜托了我为什么要因为一个受精卵跟不爱的人度过一生？我也只有一个一生啊洛基，不能赠给不爱的人——那也太慷慨了！也许那样我会上天堂的，但你又不会在天堂里，天堂对我有什么意义呢？”

洛基喝完牛奶，伸出粉色的舌尖舔了舔唇上的牛奶渍，惬意地用手指梳了梳头发，含着笑说：“吃饱了，我去睡觉。中午我要喝蘑菇浓汤。”突然失去了学会做饭这门技能的机会呢——但是我一点也不难过甚至还想放烟花庆祝一下。

啊这个磨人的小月亮——“好的我马上去准备。”面子是什么能吃吗。

TBC


End file.
